power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shaolin Rangers
The Shaolin Fury Ranger team are defending Turtle Cove from the evil Shaolin Warrior Poison and his minions, with the help of their allies and friends. Previous Team: Athlete Rangers Next Team: Dragonforce Rangers Cast & Character Team History Allies * Sensei Tao - Master and Mentor of the Shaolin Fury Rangers and father of Yin Yang. * Lin Chan * Mr. Wong * Master Gorilla * Master Howl * Master Flight * Master Bash * Master Speed * Athlete Rangers * Geckox * Chamelisa * Razorwind Gods of Hemisphere * Ryusax of the East * Whitiger of the West * Shellshock of the North * Heat of the South * Kirinlong of the Center Arsenal Transformation Device *Cat Shaolin Morphers◆◆◆◆◆ *Cougar Shaolin Morpher◆ Weapons * Shaolin Cannon * Karate Battle Morpher - Dane uses the Karate Battle Morpher to transform himself into the Red Karate Fighter as an Battlizer. It was first use to battle against Killax.◆ * Shaolin Nunchucks◆ * Shaolin Bo Staff ◆ * Shaolin Tonfa ◆ * Shaolin Mace ◆ * Shaolin Shuriken ◆ Morphing Call "Shaolin Showdown!" Roll Call Non-Powered up Mode *Dane:"With the strength of a tiger-Shaolin Fury Red Ranger!" *Sarah:"With the speed of a cheetah-Shaolin Fury Yellow Ranger!" *Michael:"With the stealth of a jaguar-Shaolin Fury Blue Ranger!" *Harvey: "With the friendship of a leopard-Shaolin Fury Green Ranger!" *Chloe:"With the agility of a lynx-Shaolin Fury Pink Ranger!" *Reggie: "With the knowledge of a cougar-Shaolin Fury Cougar Ranger!" All in unison: "With the Powers of the Animal Spirits, Power Rangers: Shaolin Fury!" Power up mode *Dane:"With the strength of a tiger overpowered by rage-Super Shaolin Fury Red Ranger!" *Sarah:"With the speed of a cheetah overpowered by serenity-Super Shaolin Fury Yellow Ranger!" *Michael:"With the stealth of a jaguar overpowered by prayers-Super Shaolin Fury Blue Ranger!" *Harvey:"With the friendship of a leopard overpowered by pleasure-Super Shaolin Fury Green Ranger!" *Chloe:"With the agility of a lynx overpowered by joy-Super Shaolin Fury Pink Ranger!" *All In Unison: "With the powers of the ultimate Animal Spirits, Power Rangers: Super Shaolin Fury!" Villains * Poison/Raishi - Evil Shaolin warrior who was the leader of the Rinzin Clan and also holds the spirit of the Cobra. He attempts to get revenge on the guardians for sealing him away during the war 10, 000 years. Poison achieved his super and true form as known as Raishi. (1-45) * Chamelisa - An female half-human servant of Poison. She held the spirit of the Chameleon. She helps Poison to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers. (formerly) * Geckox - An servant of Poison. He helps Poison out to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers. He holds the spirit of the Gecko. (1-44) (formerly) * Onijox - An General Beast monster that holds the spirit of the Oni. (11-23) * Killax - An General Cold-Blooded monster that holds the spirit of the Stingray. He has an ability to use lighting to srike down at the Rangers. (11-18) * Chimerax - An General monster holds the spirit of the Chimera. (26-32) * Squidshi - An monster that holds the spirit of the Octopus. (25-34) * Razorwind - An monster that holds the spirit of the Swallow. (formerly) * Grifflord (35-44) * Ryuchi (35-43) * Basilisx (35-40) * Lightiger (35-42) * Phoenixia (35-41) * Poisicks Poisick Rinzin Beasts * Monkeyfreak - based on Baboon - destroyed by the Shaolin Fury Rangers (Cat Technique) * Ostrishi - based on Ostrich - destroyed by Cat Karate Megazord (Kung Fu Lesson) * Crocogator - based on Alligator and Crocodile hybrid - destroyed by Cat Karate Megazord (Shaolin Match) * Nardoom - based on Narwhale - destroyed by Cat Karate Megazord and Ocelot Zord * Hyeniac - based on Hyena - destroyed by Cat Karate Megazord and Serval Zord (Serval Prize) * Croaker - based on Frog - destroyed by Cat Karate Megazord and Leopard Brother Zords (Leopard Brothers) * Digmole - based on Mole - destroyed by Cat Karate Megazord and Caracal Zord (Wild Cat Senses) * Crabash - based on Crab - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Cougar Ranger and Cougar Battlezord (The Cougar Shaolin Warrior) * Lobsershi - based on Lobster - destroyed by Super Cat Karate Megazord and Cat Kung Fu Megazord (The Cougar Shaolin Warrior, Oriental Day and Cougar Roars) * Pythonvenom - based on Python - destroyed by Cat Kung Fu Megazord (Oriental Day) * Jellyshock - based on Jellyfish - destroyed by Super Cat Karate Megazord and Cat Kung Fu Megazord (Six Heroes Unite) * Baconpork - based on Pig - destroyed by Super Cat Karate Megazord (Pork Out) * Basher - based on Bighorn sheep - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Yin Yang Ranger and Yin-Yang Megazord (Black & White Collide) * Porcuspine - based on Porcupine - destroyed by Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Black & White Collide) * Craneshi - based on Crane - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Yin Yang Ranger and Yin-Yang Megazord (Yin and Yang) * Walram - based on Walrus - destroyed by Ultra Cat Karate Megazord (Teamwork Power) * Hippobounce - based on Hippo - destroyed by Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Rice for Life) * Peacolila - based on Peacock - beaten by Yellow and Pink Shaolin Fury Rangers and destroyed by Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Tai Chi) * Hawkeye - based on Hawk - destroyed by Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Evil Phantoms) * Bearpow - based on Grizzly Bear and Teddy Bear hybrid - destroyed by Shaolin Ronin Megazord (Chamelisa's Dream Date) * Squidrope - based on Squid - destroyed by Ultra Cat karate Megazord and Shaolin Ronin Megazord (Lin's in Trouble) * Centipoison - based on Centipede - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Lion Ranger (The Lion Shaolin Warrior) * Poisonmoth - based on Milkweed Butterfly - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Lion, Gazelle and Bison Rangers (Silver and Bronze) * Octopoison - based on Poison Octopus - destroyed by Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Evil Octopus Monster) * Electriceel - based on Eel - destroyed by Shaolin Dojo Megazord and Bat Zord (All or Nothing) * Vultureaper - based on Vulture - destroyed by Ultra Cat Karate Megazord, Cat Kung Fu Megazord, Shaolin Ronin Megazord and Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Strongest Warrior) * Tortoishi - based on Tortoise - destroyed by Ultra Cat Karate Megazord, Shaolin Ronin Megazord and Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Geckox's Plan) * Firesting - based on Fire Scorpion - destroyed by Ultra Cat Karate Megazord, Shaolin Ronin Megazord with Shark Power and Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Magma Invasion) * Condorshi - based on Condor - destroyed by Ultra Cat Karate Megazord, Shaolin Ronin Megazord and Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Go for it) * Angeler - based on Anglerfish - destroyed by Elephant Shaolin Zord (Dumplings for Lunch) * Koalash - based on Koala - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers (Light Power falls, Dark Power rises) * Pangolinshi - based on Pangolin - destroyed by Giraffe Shaolin Zord (Darkness Arise) * Crownight - based on Crow - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Ultrazord (Darkness Arise) Shaolin Spirit Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord *Cat Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Tiger Shaolin Zord◆ * Cheetah Shaolin Zord◆ * Jaguar Shaolin Zord◆ * Leopard Shaolin Zord◆ * Lynx Shaolin Zord◆ * Cougar Shaolin Zord◆ * Cougar Battlezord◆ * Super Cat Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆